


Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

by krissycupcake



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissycupcake/pseuds/krissycupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the scene in 2x03 when Millie is brought to Marta's office. You know, the "what shall I do with you" line and scene? </p><p>Inspired by this gif set by the lovely Josefine: http://andforgotten.tumblr.com/post/75939283845</p><p>None of these characters are mine. They are from The Bletchley Circle and belong to ITV.<br/>(If I did own them Millie would have been having open lesbian sexcapades from 1x01-on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

“Interesting,” the foreigner said as she blew out a stream of smoke and stood up, walking towards Millie. She took another puff of her cigarette and blew it into the younger woman’s face as she circled around her, examining her figure.

Millie felt her breath catch in her throat as the mysterious woman approached her. She straightened her back and looked straight ahead, afraid to make eye-contact from fear. Not fear of the imminent danger the woman represented, but fear of the electricity that was running through her veins. She was attracted to Marta, she knew it. The closer she got, the more her blood boiled. The smoke burnt her eyes, but she wouldn’t look down. She kept her eyes focused on the diamond shaped clock ahead of her.  

Finally the woman stopped moving and stood to Millie’s left and sighed. 

“What shall I do with you?” said the Maltese with a purr. 

“Me?” the words came out of her mouth before she even realized she was speaking as she turned toward the the foreigner. Her heart was in her ears. 

Marta positioned herself so that she could look straight into the younger woman’s eyes. They were tired, she clearly hadn’t been sleeping, but there was something else behind that. As she looked directly at them she saw the pupils dilate, the color turned a dark, burnt umber—she felt the tension between them tighten, and she was going to use it to her advantage. 

“Yes, you,” she said as she moved in closer and heard the tall brunette take a quick breath. “I have a feeling we could do _well_ together,” she raised and eyebrow and moved closer, taking another drag from her cigarette. “A good worker is always a _pleasure_ to keep around.”

Millie saw where this was this was going and her fear quickly turned to lust; two could play at this game. She inched in closer to the shorter woman, “I was Jasper’s most talented saleswoman,” and grabbed the woman’s right hand, bringing the cigarette to her own lips and taking a long drag. She sucked the smoke in and let it fill her lungs, keeping the rolled paper between her lips, with the fingers holding it just ever so lightly brushing across her mouth. Finally, when her lungs started screaming for air, she blew the smoke out above Marta’s head. “I was incredibly popular with our female clients.”  

The cigarette fell to the ground and Marta stomped on it while simultaneously pushing Millie against the door, grabbing the back of her head, and pulling her down with her right hand so that their lips met. She held the younger woman’s hips with her left hand and pushed herself against the lean frame. Millie ran her hands up Marta’s arms and rested them on her shoulders.

Marta sucked on Millie’s bottom lip and gave it a quick nip, and a soft moan emerged from the back of the girl’s throat. Millie opened her mouth slightly, tracing the frame of the older woman’s top lip with her tongue, which was then was met with its companion. 

As the kiss grew in passion, Marta moved her left hand down Millie’s hip and grabbed at the material of her restrictive dress and dragged it up to expose her legs. Millie complied with the motion and positioned her left leg between Marta’s and pressed into the rising heat. The older woman gasped and Millie took the opportunity to take charge. She shifted her position so that Marta was now against the door, her arms pinned above her head, as Millie applied more pressure between Marta’s legs. 

Marta threw her head back at the contact and hit the door, but sighed, exposing her neck. Millie didn’t hesitate. She nipped across the sharp jawline and down the long neck, stopping midway to suck on the flesh, causing the woman to gasp again. Millie made her way down the neck, and moved her right hand down to undo the top button of the green, satin dress that kept the front together, though she made sure to keep Marta’s hands pinned with her left.  

As the material exposed more skin, Millie took a moment to appreciate the sight. Marta’s head was still thrown back, her neck long and exposed, with a slight bruise starting to form where she had made sure to leave a mark. The emerald green material was open, revealing a black, lace bra. Millie traced her thumb across the woman’s jaw to her chin, then ran her index finger down the neck and sternum slowly, softly, barely even touching her, but the sensation was enough to make Marta shutter with lust. 

“Please,” it was such a whisper, Millie couldn’t tell if she had actually heard the word or simply a release of breath. 

She ran her thumb across the lace bra and over Marta’s left nipple, erecting it.  

“Please,” the Maltese tried again with slightly more gusto. 

Millie smiled wickedly and brought her lips to Martha’s right ear. 

“Oh, you can beg better than that,” and she took the earlobe between her lips and sucked softly. Marta bucked her hips into Millie’s leg, trying to relieve the the pressure building there. Millie pinned Marta’s hip to the door and this time it was her turn to pull the material up until she could dip her hand underneath.  

She ran her hand across Marta’s silk covered thigh, caressing her thumb across the bend of her underwear over the material. Marta tried to buck again, but Millie pinned her right side with her own body against the door, making it hard for Marta to move. She teased her fingers across the the beginning of the silk stockings and across her stomach.  

Marta’s breathing was becoming heavy.

“Fuck. Millie, please” 

It was all she needed. Millie ran her hand down the top of the stockings and underwear and dipped her index and middle finger into the warm, wet opening and began to make small, circular movements. As the older woman gasped for breath, Millie let go of her hands and pulled her head so that their lips met, all the while moving steadily below. 

Marta grabbed at fistfuls of hair as she pulled the younger woman in closer. Their lips, theeth, and tongues clashed. Millie’s fingers moved faster in-and-out, and then circling. The inconsistency drove Marta mad as she finally let a fist of hair go and grabbed Millie’s arm, securing that it would only focus on her clit. Millie quickened the pace and pressure; Marta dug her nails into her arm and pulled her hair down. Millie’s mouth was filled with an iron taste as she realized Marta was biting into her bottom lip. The pain shot like fire through Millie’s loins and she moaned in pleasure, then moved even faster while she pressed her whole self in harder. 

Martha’s teeth let go of Millie’s lip as her head beat back against the door and she screamed as her nails cut into Millie’s arm. Millie laid soft kisses down Marta’s neck and chest, slowing the pace of her fingers and then finally removing them altogether and lowering the dress.  

As Marta opened her eyes to look at her younger lover, she only saw her back as Millie had turned and was moving to sit and face the desk. Marta regained her composure, redid the button to conceal her chest, and walked around the desk. She opened a silver case on the desk and grabbed a fresh cigarette, offering another to Millie, which she took. Marta lit hers and sat down, handing the lighter to the young brunette. 

“I’ll have to find a way to compensate you for your _talents_.” 

Millie lit her cigarette, took a drag, and blew out. 

“I’m sure we’ll think of something”

Marta sat back in her chair and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh really?”


End file.
